muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Character Pairs
Many inseparable character pairs share an article on the wiki (Statler and Waldorf Andy and Randy Pig, Pip and Pop, Wilkins and Wontkins...). But there are others "pairs" very similar in nature to those but they have two seperate articles. (Philo and Gunge; Left Door Knocker and Right Door Knocker ; Davey and Joey Monkey...) Do we want to combine some of these inseparable pairs out there? What's the rule of thumb for the combined/separate pages for character pairs? (I don't think Doc and Sprocket, or Bert and Ernie should be merged together, but some of the others might be less redundant and more productive if put together) -- BradFraggle 05:50, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Good point. I think it depends on a few things. As you say, Doc and Sprocket and Ernie and Bert are a bit different for a number of reasons. A) both have appeared apart from each other fairly often. Ernie's had plenty of solo songs and skits with other characters, and Bert's had a few; Doc and Sprocket are seen together because, well, they're owner and pet and because they live in the same space, but Sprocket's gone off on his own in interacting with Fraggles and most often in fact the two appear in the same space but are basically engaged in different activities. Most importantly, there's sufficient character and personality differences in all four of the above to make it interesting. On the other hand, Philo and Gunge are seen together, speak in unision or alternating dialogue a lot of the time, have had only one episode that I'm aware of where they function more as seperate characters ("Gunge the Great and Glorious") and indeed the camera almost never frames them seperately. I'd say Davey and Joey are the same way (Biff and Sully, though, while their pages are tiny right now, shouldn't be merged, especially Biff, for whom there's a fair bit to say outside of his relationship to Sully). The Doorknockers are an interesting grey area to me, mostly because they appeared only once, in a movie, and briefly at that. They appear next to each other on walls, but they barely interact with each other, in the way that the other pairs do. The Right Door Knocker clearly has a more important role and greater interaction with Sarah, a more rounded personality (displaying humor, relief, fear, stubbornness, and resignation, while the Left one is basically just deaf and cranky), and perhaps a bit more could be said about him. Mostly, though, I just don't want to mess with the performer box issues that would cause, as each character had two performers and I've got to where I hate editing a page with that messy manual code. Of course, a similar problem occurs with collective characters from Labyrinth yet to be added, like the Fieries or the Four Guards, so maybe we just need to fiddle with the performer templates a bit. --Andrew, Aleal 14:43, 27 March 2006 (UTC)